John in the Box
by Uzumakifan945
Summary: ONESHOT John is twisted in jigsaws messed up game m for blood gore and just to be safe alternate ending coming soon. need reveiws.


I DON'T OWN SAW OR SAW 2

As john awoke he found himself in a huge brightly lit room with 3 large holes in the walls and a door

There was a tape recorder and a tape sitting in front of him he quickly realized his inevitable fate he was going to die in this room. As he pressed play with a shaky finger a deep voice came on.

It said hello john I want to play a game you spend your time as a doctor at the children's clinic but every time a little girl comes into your office she walks out a grown woman.

Just yesterday 14 year old Janice was discovered as pregnant not wanting to tell who the dad was.

Is it because you tricked her feeble mind into thinking that if she told you would destroy everything she loves if she told.

And to top that you have AIDS… you sicken me but now I will teach you what it feels like to involuntarily have foreign things pushed in and eventually out of you .

As you can see behind you there is a Jack in the Box meal for you I have prepared this for you because it is the last meal you will ever eat!

The tape stopped John took it out and it said flip and insert. John stared at those words with the more fear than anything he had seen for it was one of his 3 rules to rape.

As he put the tape back in a sudden chuckle arose from the player it said like my instructions? The voice said you don't have to eat if you don't want to which you probably wont when I tell you your game.

There is a key with your meal don't use it on the door in front of you.

I have placed 3 small steel tubes which I have welded into an interesting shape just above your anus they each have 1 key in them the key in your meal can open each box one of the keys goes to the door ahead of you.

Two of the three holes in the walls will start gushing with water when this tape ends and a reliable source tells me you can't swim. You'll have to have 3 bowel movements to get out all three tubes, and find the right key before the water gets too high.

That's why I supplied you with the meal it might help you go faster. But here is the fun part those tubes all have a series of small sharp daggers on the outside of them… hahahahah good luck. And oh yeah you only have 2 key tries until **_something_** happens.

John rushed over to his _meal_ and almost threw up it was his fathers (Jack) severed head and penis he quickly grabbed the key and looked away. Then he strained for something to come out then he felt it… cold hard steel slowly and painfully coming out of his rectum as he screamed in pain blood gushed out of his buthole and onto the floor he kept staining and straining until his rectum went numb for a split second. He took this opportunity and pushed hard as the tube flew out of him tearing some meat with it he threw up out of the sheer pain and sight of a bloody penis shaped steel tube lay on the ground.

By this time water was touching wall to wall and starting to fill up the room. He opened the tube in no time and rushed to the door with the key it went in but didn't turn he screamed while contemplating on whether to push out another one or drown as his body decided for him urging him to finish his BM.

As he strained again the same feeling came again but 5x worse due to the already open cuts. He ran around the room trying to distract himself from the pain which had just tripled as two tubes flew out of him at the same time causing him to faint falling on his back.

When he awoke his mouth was almost under as he sat up warily all he saw was water red water especially around him as he sloshed through the room looking for the tubes he remembered one of the conditions _only one more key try_ as he finally found both tubes he realized he had lost his way of opening them as he searched for the missing key he decided he could search better if he put his head underwater.

While squinting through the water he saw something blurry and grabbed at it only to pull up a severed human penis as he threw up and almost fainted a few minutes later he finally found the key and opened both containers as he eeny meeny miny moed the keys . He inserted the key and turned or at least he tried to as a locking mechanism was heard and huge sharks swam out of the third hole as they munched on a feast of John in the Box.


End file.
